The Legacy of Uzumaki Naruto
by Jimmy Coin
Summary: The continuation of The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto! This story aswers the questions left in the previous story but also bring new ones into the mix as Naruto has to deal with kids, being Hokage, and silencing the powers that threaten the peace he has achieved


**Disclaimer:** You know what I own.

**The Legacy of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Chapter1: **Introduction of the Ichiban Isshi

Eleven year old Joukuu Shuukimaru traversed, for the first time, the streets of Konohagakure no Sato. Shuukimaru stood at an average height for his age, landing just slightly on the short side of five feet tall. He had golden blond, wind swept hair and pale blue eyes. His face was slightly chubby, but nothing he wouldn't lose when he hit puberty. His face was also adorned with two 'y-shaped' looking scars, with open part of the 'y' right under his eyes. He wore the standard clothes from his home village, Sunagakure, consisting of varieties of browns, grays, and cream colors. He wasn't particularly muscled, but that was mainly due to his pre-pubescent body. His eyes were not altogether what one would expect from an eleven year old; they were slightly weary and seemed to be searching for something off in a distance and his face carried no trace of a smile, only silent contemplation..

Shuukimaru was jostled from his musings as he had just entered the bustling village minutes before, escorted by Sabaku no Temari; who happened to be Sunagakure no Sato's liaison to Konoha. Shuukimaru was not too sure why he was being "forced" to live in the strongest of the five great villages. He had received a summons to come to Konohagakure a week ago, and it was surprisingly enforced by the Kazekage. Shuukimaru's clan, the Joukuu's, had just been wiped out due to a band of nuke-nin's traveling along Kaze no Kuni's border three weeks ago. Shuukimaru was only spared because he was on a week long training trip with his special sensei, the Godaime Kazekage and Temari's brother, Gaara.

Shuukimaru was unsure why he was so favored by Gaara, something to do with his father, but was ultimately thankful as Gaara had enacted swift vengeance by personally slaughtering over ten enemy nuke-nin's. Though it was an empty victory, Shuukimaru was thankful none the less for the closure.

But the favor he received from Gaara was also a double edged sword. The Joukuu's had been a merchant family, none of which had entered nor desired to be a part of the shinobi force of Sunagakure. For hours and days on end, since Shuukimaru was seven, Gaara had drilled him in various aspects of the shinobi life whenever the Kazekage had a chance. However, on Shuukimaru's tenth birthday, he requested to take the Genin exam for sunagakure's shinobi forces. Gaara refused, once again saying that his 'father' would disapprove.

Shuukimaru, though, could never remember any man claiming to be his father. The closest thing he had had been his grandfather, followed by Gaara. Before Shuukimaru could contemplate anymore, he was broken out of his musings by his keeper.

"What'cha think of the village so far?" Temari asked. She was looking at the vast 'green-ness' of the village and was always amazed by the scenery of it all.

Shuukimaru looked around and drank in what he saw. They had left the bustling of the village and traded it for a serene, picturesque view. Trees over hanged the walk path even twenty feet or so, with a small creek bubbling fifty yards away. The scent was intoxicating for Shuukimaru, who could smell the water and taste the nature in the air.

"It's quite beautiful, Temari-basan," Shuukimaru finally said as a light smile played on his face. Temari smiled, relishing one of the few occasions where her 'nephew' showed a genuine smile.

The beautiful scene was interrupted with a loud belch, however. Unnoticed to both Temari and Shuukimaru, was a man sitting to their left, sitting against a tree. The first thing Shuukimaru noticed was the man had bare feet with no hint of sandal or other foot gear in the near vicinity. He wore short hakama pants, with black bandages covering the visible part of his legs. He wore no shirt or other torso coverings besides a flimsy, dark red vest; but his arms from his elbows to shoulders were covered by the same black bandages as his legs. He wore a simple straw kasa that blocked the upper portion of his face from view. Most surprisingly however, was that the man was slurping down a bowl of what looked like ramen... with ten finished bowls off to his right.

"Naruto?" Temari asked hesitantly. It had been awhile since she last saw the man, two years in fact, but she was sure only one person in the elemental countries would eat that much ramen in one sitting.

"YO! Temari-chan!" the man now known as 'Naruto' yelled out, causing Shuukimaru to jump at his sudden loudness. "Whatever brings you to my neck of the woods?" The man asked, slowly climbing to his feet. Shuukimaru raised an incredulous eyebrow hearing the man groan as he got up and pat his belly. He only looked seventeen or so after all.

Temari could only feign a deadpan expression as she responded, "You asked me to come here, along with my companion here," she said jerking her thumb in Shuukimaru's direction.

Shuukimaru suddenly perked up with that bit of information. From what he had gathered, he assumed either the Hokage or his father had summoned him to come to Konohagakure after his clan's passing. Turning an expectant gaze at the eccentric man, Shuukimaru was stumped. The guy didn't look old enough to be his father and _definitely_ did not look strong enough to be a kage, let alone _the_ Hokage, who had garnered the reputation of the strongest out of all kages alive.

From Shuukimaru's perspective, it looked like the man had his head tilted in contemplation of who he was, until a deep rumbling voice full of power emanated from the man, something totally different from what he had heard so far.

"Shuukimaru," the man stated. His strange, whirlpool like eyes seemed to be staring right into his soul.

"H-how do you know my name?" Shuukimaru stuttered out in only what he would later describe as awe.

"Because," the man rumbled out, "it is a father's honor to name his first born, after all."

Shuukimaru promptly fainted after that declaration.

Shuukimaru finally started to stir. After a few seconds of blinking his eyes, his vision cleared to find two somewhat similar faces staring back at him. The face on his left had what he could only describe as an eager face. His bright yellow hair was impossibly spiky, reminding Shuukimaru strongly of a picture he saw, in a textbook on poisons, of a sea urchin. His blue eyes weren't pale like Shuukimaru's, instead they were an electric blue. Like Shuukimaru, he also had a scar like birth mark on each cheek, but his looked like tear streaks down his face.

The second face was almost the opposite of his counterpart. Instead of excitement, this boy's face held a strong sense of inquisitiveness to it. His pale yellow hair was much more mellow, similar to Shuukimaru's own wind swept hair. Shuukimaru's near clone also had a set of scar birthmarks on his face, but were like his 'father's' in that instead of three parallel marks on each cheek, he had one on each cheek. His eyes, too, were also different in that they were more of a cornflower blue. Shuukimaru was broken out of his observation by the excited looking boy.

"Hey, hey, Koukon, he's awake!" The boy on the left exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"Indeed. Your observational powers have grown, Anigo," the boy on the right stated.

"Screw you Koukon. Don't make me beat your ass again," the now angry boy fired back.

"Such language anigo, what will our new aniki think of us with that mouth of yours?"

"Stop talking like an adult! I'm older than you and you should start respecting your elder brother Shindou!"

"Um, what's going on?" Shuukimaru asked, finally getting a chance to talk.

"My apologies," the boy on the right, now known as 'Koukon' said, "I am Senju Koukon and this is my... our brother Namikaze Shindou," said Koukon gesturing at a posturing Shindou.

"Uh, how can we- or you two be brothers with different family names?" Shuukimaru asked.

"We're the next clan heads!" Shindou blurted out, not really explaining the situation at all.

"I have taken on my mother's family name in the hopes of resurrecting her clan and restoring it to its former prominence," Koukon explained.

"And I've got ol' gramps' family name 'cause Tou-chan didn't want to change his name," Shindou jumped in, jabbing a thumb at his chest.

"What's with all the racket?" The two boys swiftly turned around to greet their father, who had a rather stern expression on.

"Goddamn Koukon is in here trying to butter up Shuuki-chan so he can be his favorite, and you know what," Shindou said, lying outright about the situation. Shuukimaru had no idea why, but assumed it was a common occurrence. Shindou pointed his finger at his father with his 'serious' face on, "I ain't having it!"

"Watch your damn mouth!" Naruto yelled at Shindou. "How many goddamn times do I have to tell you?"

Koukon only 'hrmphed,' catching his father's glare. "It might be easier to control that tongue of his if his father was not cursing so much," Koukon stated matter of factly.

"Don't you dare talk to me like a child," Naruto jabbed his finger at Koukon, much to Shindou's amusement.

"I want you two shit's out of here," Naruto growled out. The two boys left, pushing each other as they left out the door.

"Sorry about those two," Naruto said, nervously chuckling as he scratched the back of his head. "I assume you got a lot of questions, so how about you ask a few?" he said as he pulled a chair away from a desk that sat in the corner of the bare room.

Shuukimaru didn't know where to begin so he asked the first thing that popped into his head. "Do I have to call you tou-san?"

Naruto only chuckled at Shuukimaru's uncomfortableness. "Naw, at least not until you want to. You can call me Naruto or sensei or any combination of the two."

Shuukimaru nodded to himself, collecting his thoughts before asking his next question. "Where have you been all my life?"

Naruto had a pained expression on his face before he schooled his features and replied, "Don't you remember me?" Seeing Shuukimaru shake his head, Naruto elaborated, "you lived with me for the first threes years of your life, you and your mother." Shuukimaru's eyes widened, never knowing about that before.

"I also saw you on your fourth birthday... but that was the last time I saw you before I was named Rokudaime Hokage," Naruto said.

Before he could stop himself, Shuukimaru blurted out, "Your the Hokage?"

Naruto chuckled again, but this time it was more jovial and less sad. "Well, hell yeah I am," he said, thumping his chest, much like Shindou was doing before.

Reminded about his 'brothers,' Shuukimaru's next questions centered around those two. "So how are they my brothers, and who are their mothers?"

Naruto smiled at the question. He was beginning to relax around his estranged eldest son and he could tell Shuukimaru was as well. "Well, you were the first born, conceived when I met your mother and I was fifteen to her nineteen."

Shuukimaru was enraptured with the tale as soon as Naruto started talking about his mother. She had died only three weeks ago, so the pain was still fresh.

"She was the first woman I ever saw that made me believe in love at first sight," Naruto said nostalgically, seemingly looking into the past with his hypnotic eyes. "It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice down my stomach the first instant I saw her.

"We spent one year together, eventually making you. She came to Konoha about the time you were due to be with me. She left and took you three years later to help your family. I couldn't go with you because of my duty to the village," Naruto trailed off apologetically.

After a few seconds, he jumped right back into his tale. "Shindou was the second born, conceived artificially," there Naruto practically growled. "His mother was from Kumogakure, but died five years ago due to a mission failure... I gutted the guy who did it though.

"Both Shindou and Koukon are a year younger than you, but Koukon was about a week and half younger than Shindou. Koukon's mother, well that's kinda weird," Naruto said, making what looked like a constipated face while rubbing his head.

"Genetically, he is mine and Senju Tsunade's son. She was the Godaime Hokage and granddaughter to the Shodai Hokage. She donated an egg that was carried by her apprentice Shizune, so in reality, he has like two mom's. But Shizune died shortly after his birth when Konoha was attacked by an organization named Akatsuki," Naruto finished quietly, seemingly lost in his past.

He was shaken from his stupor by Shuukimaru who was shuffling about in his bed.

"Anymore questions?" Naruto asked, trying to play his reverie off.

"Just one, right now I guess," Shuukimaru started, but seemed slightly uncomfortable. Naruto though gave him a smile that was inviting and calm.

Shuukimaru took a deep breath before asking, "What's up with your eyes?"

Shuukimaru expected anything from embarrassment to anger, but was surprised when Naruto let loose a barking laugh.

"What? These old things!" Naruto joked. "They're actually mine, and your bloodline."

"Really?" Shuukimaru asked. He had heard of various bloodlines from Konoha's famous doujutsu to other countries various minor ones, but had never heard of a whirl pool like eye before.

"They're called the _Uzumakigan,"_ Naruto elaborated. "I am also the creator of these bad boys as well."

"What?" Shuukimaru began, "Wait. Isn't your family name Uzumaki? Isn't that kind of, oh I don't know, ridiculous to name you doujutsu after yourself?" Shuukimaru asked perplexed.

Naruto nervously scratched his head in shame and embarrassment. "Yeah, but it is fitting, right?" Naruto could only wither under his son's glare. "Right, well, the Uzumakigan isn't the real bloodline anyways," Naruto said, shaking Shuukimaru from his stupor.

"I don't know if you know this," Naruto hesitantly began, "but I'm the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Youko," seeing an understanding look from Shuukimaru, who spent most of his life in the company of Gaara and the abilities he inherited from the Shukaku didn't really faze him.

"Being the Jinchuuriki for the most powerful demon had some benefits," Naruto said, trudging on. "The most valuable is its regeneration and longevity ability. I was unsure if I would be able to pass along these abilities so I made sure, through seals and chakra manipulation, that my children would be gifted with some form or another of my abilities."

"Then what's with the eyes then and why do you have them activated?" Shuukimaru asked perplexed.

"The eyes, they're something special on so many levels..." Naruto said, trailing off.

He picked up again almost immediately however, "first, they can only be activated when someone of my bloodline creates something special and unique wholly unto themselves. In fact, I don't plan on many of my descendants to unlock the eye.

"Second, the eye itself, while useful, is only a decoy. Being around the Sharingan and Byakugan eye the majority of my life I've learned of bloodline theft."

"So by giving yourself a doujutsu, people will think that _is_ the bloodline without looking deeper," Shuukimaru finished, finally grasping his father's misdirection.

"Precisely!" Naruto exclaimed, proudly. "Our regenerative qualities are way too valuable, so we keep that out of the public while toting our doujutsu. Besides, if anyone did successfully transplant our eye, no one but an Uzumaki could use it."

"Why's that?" queried Shuukimaru.

"Because, unlike the Byakugan or Sharingan that work as soon as the eye is activated, the Uzumakigan has to be trained to be used. It took me six months to be able to use it correctly. In the mean time, I had to fight, literally, blind," Naruto explained.

"But you still haven't told me why you have it activated all the time?" Shuukimaru pointed out, staring into the slowly rotating whirl pools of his father.

"Well, all seals require a sacrifice to activate. Making sure my regenerative ability was incorporated was easy, as life and healing are easily represented by blood, which is the standard sacrifice.

"However, transforming my eyes from a bloody red, slitted pupil to what you see now was more complicated. To get my new sight," Naruto said, closing his eyes, "I had to sacrifice sight," he said opening his eyes to show his blind, white pupils.

"H-how? Why? Why would you do that!?" Shuukimaru asked aghast.

Naruto only shrugged. "Eh, not that bad. My chakra control has gotten pretty good and I have enough chakra that I could, theoretically, keep them running for nearly thirteen years. The chakra drainage is minimal. Besides," Naruto said waving off Shuukimaru's concern, "I turn 'em off when I sleep and I can still kick ten Jonin's ass's without sight easily.

"And before you ask anymore questions," Naruto said, finishing his explanation on the Uzumaki kekkai genkai and halting Shuukimaru, "you should get to bed. It's late and you can ask more questions tomorrow," Naruto said gesturing towards the clock which read 12:33 AM.

Shuukimaru snorted in annoyance from being cut off from his biological inheritance and history and distractedly waved a good night to his estranged father. He had gone from losing all of his family three weeks ago to gaining a new one in one day. Shuukimaru was unsure of what to think of his new brothers, whether he liked them or if he was mad that they had gotten to know his father while he didn't. That man himself was another enigma. Shuukimaru hated how easy it was for him to worm his way in to his heart. Shuukimaru couldn't help but like him and hated himself for allowing to be pulled in so quick. As he began to yawn, Shuukimaru could only think that he might as well and give his new family a chance, at least his brothers. He had always wondered what it would be like to be an older brother.

**AN:** So here is my new story. I had been planning this out since the middle of a _Tale_. Hopefully some questions were answered from the previous story, but not all, that's not what first chapters are for. More answers will be answered in later chapters.

Naruto met Shuukimaru's mother in his last year on his training trip and was conceived at the very end of the trip, with one or two weeks of Naruto returning to Konoha. He found out three months later and brought Shuukimaru's mother to Konoha.

The story will revolve around Shuukimaru and Naruto's relationship. For the first part of the story, Shuukimaru merely acts as the reader, some character to help introduce and acquaint the reader with this new Naruto world. However, he will take on a more proactive role later on.

This story is also to try and help me focus on writing longer, better chapters. I will also be focusing on dialogue, which I feel is one of my weak points as are action sequences. So for critical reviews I hope you focus on those aspects of my story, along with whatever _you_ might feel to be one of my bigger, glaring weaknesses.

This was delayed because of my trifling fiance, planning a wedding, looking for a job, and another Naruto story that's popped into my head, but one I won't publish until I hone my writing.

Finally, I would like to know what you thought of my descriptions for the characters. I know Shindou and Koukon were not described as fully as Shuukimaru and Naruto, but that is for coming chapters (the next one most likely).

**Glossary:**

**Shuukimaru:** Shuuki means 'autumn (fall) air, with 'maru' being a standard suffix type thing for males.

**Shindou:** means 'shock,' or 'tremor,' but can also mean prodigy child

**Koukon: **means 'dusk' or 'twilight'

**Anigo:** humorous name for older brother

**Kasa: **type of hat


End file.
